This invention relates to chin straps used to releasably fasten helmets to the heads of users. The invention is particularly useful in the field of military helmets.
The primary requirement for military helmets is that they adequately protect soldiers' heads in the conditions of battle. Thus, the helmets must be strong enough to withstand impacts by bullets and exploding artillery shells. It is desirable that the accessory features of a helmet, such as the chin strap and the coupling elements attaching the chin strap to the helmet, also exhibit advantages of strength and impact resistance, to the extent possible.
The fit of a helmet to the head of a user is also implicated in safety. An ill-fitting helmet may reduce protection. Thus, it is desirable to provide a chin strap assembly that is adjustable for optimizing fit.